1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch push bar assemblies for storm doors and more particularly pertains to a new door latch push bar assembly for providing a push bar for unlatching a door latch such as the type found on storm doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of latch push bar assemblies for storm doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, latch push bar assemblies for storm doors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,335; 3,025,095; 2,980,459; 2,871,050; 5,340,171; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,003.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new door latch push bar assembly. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket and an elongate rod having a pair of opposite ends. A first of the ends of the rod is pivotally coupled to the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is designed for mounting to a door adjacent a first side of the door. A second of the ends of the rod is designed for extending towards a second side of the door and for receiving a free end of pivotable lever of a latch adjacent the second side of the door releasably engaging the second side of the door to an adjacent portion of a door frame.
In these respects, the door latch push bar assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a push bar for unlatching a door latch such as the type found on storm doors.